1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display device field, and more particularly, to a method and electronic device for controlling a display device by using a watermark.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general-purpose remote control device for remotely controlling various devices, such as a television (TV), a cable box, and an air conditioner, has gained popularity. The general-purpose remote control device typically has a plurality of operation modes for controlling various devices. Each operation mode allows a user to remotely control one of the various devices. However, such a general-purpose remote control device may require the user change the operation mode from one device to another device. Furthermore, the operation of the general-purpose remote control device may be confusing, especially when the user turns on a plurality of devices and tries to control one of the devices. Furthermore, a lot of buttons may typically need to be pressed to turn on or off a plurality of devices.
Current general-purpose remote control devices tend to include a single mode button instead of separate buttons for respective devices. When the mode button is pressed, the operation mode of the general-purpose remote control device is changed from one operation mode to the next operation mode. Thus, in order to change one operation mode to another operation mode, it is frequently necessary to press the mode button several times. Furthermore, the user needs to remember the location of a device within a device cycle and may also manually set the menu of the device. Furthermore, the number of buttons is limited by the design of the general-purpose control device.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for efficiently controlling a display device which may be done by using a watermark.